Saints
by YPrincess
Summary: Black Order is a place where unusual creatures go, like vampires or werewolves, or in certain cases abominations. They must save the human population from the hands of the NOAH, a family of various monsters and collect the Innocents before they do.


_**Saints**_

Summary: Black Order is a place where unusual creatures go, like vampires or werewolves, or in certain cases abominations. They must save the human population from the hands of the NOAH, a family of various monsters and collect the Innocents before they do. But really, who has the patience for all this?

Warnings: Blood; monsters; Kanda's infamous words; Yullen

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned it I wouldn't be writing this. Instead it would actually be in the anime/manga and not a place where fan-girls/boys get high off the most retarded things imaginable.

* * *

I always knew I was different form those around me.

"_Freak!"_

And those around me always made sure I got the point I was never wanted around.

"_Go die in a hole you monster!"_

But they never sought out the reason I was among them in the first place, and to tell the truth I don't know either. I always kept my head down and stayed in my place, just trying to fit in or at least let people know I'm harmless, but no matter how cute and innocent I act they still only see the outside me. It was like they avoided seeing the real me on the inside, the real me who was hurting and felt so lost and alone in the world.

But then after some time I knew why people started to avoid me and call me those horrid names, all because I was different. Different because they couldn't handle my arm, different because they couldn't handle my appearance and different because they couldn't understand who I really was. Life ran like this: If you aren't normal looking like most then you aren't normal to begin with.

I told myself over and over again that I was like the other children around me, normal like them, but those looks the adults would get when they saw me never left my mind and made me doubt myself even more than I already am. That is, until one person, a man, saw the real me.

His name was Mana Walker and he didn't care what I looked like on the outside, he was mostly fascinated than freaked out, and he was the man who saved my life from despair when I almost gave up. He told me to always keep walking and never give up. He set an example for me and I looked up to him like a father.

He ended up taking me under his wing because of my rough treatment from those around me; out of the kindness of his heart he allowed me to travel with him. He didn't have much with him and neither did I so traveling was always light and comfortable; besides, the most we ever did was try to get money doing street performances and running little errands for people. All of this was better than living on the streets of cruel humanity.

My life was great to say the least and my spirit developed into that of a gentleman, like Mana's. My education was that of a normal child and I exceeded in different languages from Dutch to Japanese and I had everything I needed in life, or so I thought. Mana and I were getting ready for a performance and he asked me to go back to the tent to get his clown nose and small hat, and I was eager to please at the moment so I ran really fast, tripping over my feet in process numerous times. As I was looking for the items it never occurred to me that I had never seen him wear said items once, maybe it was a new addiction. I was completely oblivious to the person sneaking up on me from behind. All I remember before blacking out to a blow to my head was Mana screaming my name and fast movement from my right, then everything vanishes. When I came to everything was a mess and I was under both mines and Mana's blankets, like I was being protected. I quickly untangled myself from the mess and looked around at the bigger mess. The branch we attached the string to only supported the tent and all our belongings were strung everywhere, as though the creature who attached me was looking for something, but the only thing wrong with that was that I was alone, no creature or Mana.

I don't know why I panicked and ran out the tent in search of Mana. Maybe I had a bad feeling about something or maybe I wanted to find Mana and not be alone again? Whatever the reason was it kept me going. I ended up finding Mana dead, leaning against a tree. The creature was not in sight so I ran to Mana's side.

I was 11 when I first experienced death.

I was twelve when Marian Cross, a general from the famous Black Order, "supposedly" adopted me. It wasn't like he meant to adopt me, as he told me plenty of times, it was just that I looked so helpless there by myself. Yeah right, Cross was never one to care about other things unless it involved girls, liquor, or a combination of the two. Never trust that man.

Cross was also as 'deformed' as I was but not physical, more like mentally. He was able to read mines and occasionally switch bodies with others, but only if he was rejuvenated. I don't know the full extend of his powers and how deep they go but I do have some experiences with them, some that I would not like to share.

After inhabiting with Cross for about three years I was transferred to the Black Order, a place for misunderstood people who have problems, much like myself. And as I stand in the middle of a huge, stone hall, lost and no one around, I curse.

* * *

Story plot follows DGM original plot. This also contains monsters of different sorts, like dream eaters and witches.

Wow, another one that's been sitting on my flashdrive for a while. This one hasn't been edited since August of 2010. I'm starting to become less active. First story for DGM, be nice with the criticism. Also, I don't really know when Allen first experience someone dying in his lifespan, so I guessed. And I only follow the anime, not the manga. Sorry.

This will probably be the shortest chapter. I'll try to improve on making my chapters longer and more detailed. Until I have more time, see ya.


End file.
